


Sleep Deprived

by Jettara1



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Hiccup should go to bed, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, sleep deprivation causes people to do silly things, sleep deprived sex, stupid things to do when overtired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: Takes place during rtte episode The Longest DayThe plan was to attack Dragon's Edge while the riders were sleep deprived and defenseless.  The plan goes array when Hiccup, returning from Berk and having just battled Shadow Wings, lands on the ship demanding to know what Viggo is doing there.  But this isn't the leader of the Dragon Riders Viggo has come to know and hate.  This rider is just as sleep deprived as his friends, but unlike the others, he's knows what he wants and at that moment it's Viggo Grimborn.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Sleep Deprived

Sleep Deprived

This wasn’t exactly what Viggo had in mind when he decided to take over the Edge while the Dragon Riders suffered from the effects of the Midnight Sun. He deduced that many of the riders may act silly due to lack of sleep but what he was witnessing was utter madness. His ship was anchored just out of sight of the small fort but where he could get a good view of the taking dome where six of the riders had been acting childishly, to the point that their dragons had intervened and quite literally dropped them in a hole then curled up and went to sleep themselves, not bothered by the blazing sun above.

“They’re defenseless,” Ryker mused, standing next to Viggo with a spy glass of his own. “Let’s take them now.”

Viggo hummed in thought. There was a rider missing, the most dangerous one of the group. Hiccup Haddock had not been with the others or spotted all day. Hiccup was the one Viggo wanted. If they took the island now, they could use the riders as hostages until Hiccup surrendered himself. Or this could all be some elaborate ploy to capture the Hunters off guard, the riders playing the role of sleep deprived fools while Hiccup and his Night Fury attacked the Hunters from behind with Berk’s “A Team”.

“Prepare a small strike team to come from the east,” he instructed Ryker. “Have Lars lead a second from the south. Capture their dragons then…”

There was a loud thump behind them and a familiar growl of a Night Fury. Men shouting in warning as others turned with their bows drawn to face the rider and dragon.

“What are you doing here?” Hiccup Haddock asked from where he sat on top of his trusty companion.

Viggo turned, his hands clasped behind his back, fully expecting the boy to taunt him for falling into a trap while the other rider team surrounded the ship from above. However, what he faced was vastly different than he expected.

Hiccup was indeed mounted on his Night Fury, however there were no other riders. The youth blinked at him owlishly and there was a small tremor in his posture, as if he were fighting off the urge to fall asleep right then and there. His grass green gaze was fixed solely on Viggo as he dismounted, as if none of the other Hunters were there. He completely ignored Ryker.

“Did you come to surrender?” the youth asked. “You came to surrender!”

Ryker growled in annoyance but Viggo raised a hand to silence him before he distracted the rider. Hiccup did the same to Toothless as the dragon began to growl.

“Sh…sh…Toothless, we’re ne…negoti…gotiating…I’m tried. It was a long flight, and we found a bunch of you men killed by Shadow Wings and this really big one. What did we call it, Toothless?” Hiccup asked the Night Fury.

The dragon grumbled in response causing Ryker to raise a curious brow.

“He doesn’t remember,” Hiccup answered for his friend.

“My dear Hiccup, you need sleep,” Viggo purred in amusement.

Hiccup raised a finger to argue the fact before finally nodding. “I need sleep…but first we negotiate.”

“If you insist,” Viggo agreed. He gestured toward the stern of the ship where his quarters were. “If you’ll come with me.”

“Toothless comes, too.”

Viggo exchanged a look with Ryker. His brother was not happy with that idea and perhaps that was why Viggo agreed to it. He liked rubbing his older brother the wrong way sometimes. He gave Hiccup a nod and gently placed a hand on the small of his back. To some it may have appeared as if he was trying to help the wobbly young man along, but truth, he had been wanting to touch Hiccup for quite some time now and what better time than when the youth was not quite in the right mind or able to stop him? Of course, Hiccup probably knew this and that was why he insisted his Night Fury join them.

The three entered his cabin and Viggo locked the door behind them. He turned to watch as Toothless found a cozy are to curl up and lay down with one eye trained on Viggo. He chose to ignore the dragon and turned to Hiccup.

What happened next was not of his doing.

He found himself suddenly shoved against the door with Hiccup thin body pressed against his and thin lips against his mouth in what was likely supposed to be a kiss but lacked technic. Viggo stared down at him in shock but didn’t pull away.

“Why are you always trying to kill me?” the rider asked, his words slurred and blinking rapidly. “Shouldn’t you be trying to fuck me? Dagur kept trying to fuck me…when we were enemies. He doesn’t anymore because we’re friends and I won’t let him. But you…you should be wanting to fuck me. You’re the only bad guy I would even consider letting fuck me.”

There was an unusual number of “fucks” in that declaration and it took a few moments for Viggo to catch up with what Hiccup was saying.

“Have you ever been fucked before?” he asked cautiously. Sleep deprivation seemed to be the equivalent of being drunk to Hiccup.

The rider was silent for a moment as if in thought. “Does my hand count?”

Viggo chuckled softly. “No.” He carefully untangled Hiccup’s fingers from the neck of his tunic. “My dear, you’re obviously exhausted. You can sleep in my bed.”

Hiccup shook his head and got a stubborn look on his face. “We…” He gestured to himself and Toothless. “We were nearly killed by Shadow Wings on an island you had a base on. Last week, I nearly drowned because of you. AND you put a Submaripper in the middle of the straight to starve my people all because of our little war. You and me, not my tribe. You owe me.”

Amusement filled Viggo. “So, your revenge is to have me fuck you?”

Confusion and doubt filled Hiccup. He raised a finger, suddenly unsure, then nodded. “I’m tired, I hate you, and I’m really horny right now.”

“You hate me?”

“Yes.”

“But you want me to, and I quote, ‘fuck’ you.”

Hiccup gave a whine. “What do I have to do to get your pants off?”

This was utterly amusing and Viggo fought back the urge to yell at his young rival. He highly doubted Hiccup would remember any of it once he had some proper sleep so he might as well enjoy himself since Hiccup was quite literally begging for his cock. Judging from how tired Hiccup was, the way his body was swaying, they didn’t have much time before he collapsed from pure exhaustion, especially now that he was out of the sunlight. This was not how he imagined their first time together, and he had imagined it many times since their first encounter.

“Undo your trousers and bend over the table,” he instructed. He fetched the lube from the nightstand.

Hiccup didn’t argue or make any snide remarks, he sass all but gone as he fumbled with the ties to his trousers and turned toward the table. Viggo took a moment to admire Hiccup’s freckled rear as the youth automatically bent over the table. This may be his first time, but he obviously knew what he needed to do. Had Hiccup been in the right mind and more awake, Viggo may have made him give him suck his cock in exchange for being fucked, and he planned on doing a thorough job of it. He stroked his length, getting it nice and hard as he watched Hiccup wiggle, not totally comfortable with the position, but undeniably cute. 

He used lots of lube as he prepped Hiccup. The rider’s muscles were surprisingly loose, but that was likely due to how tired he was and not any previous experience. He moaned softly and whined a little, but he wasn’t very loud and no longer talkative. 

A small gasp escaped him when Viggo found his prostrate. It was a little disappointing. Viggo an anticipated something a little more explosive, but then again, the young man was tired, his body already trembling with the need for sleep. Viggo hesitated once he had three fingers inside him. Hiccup was so relaxed at the moment that Viggo could probably fist him without fear of hurting him, but that would wait for another day when they joined properly.

“Are you certain you want this?” Viggo found himself asking, not entirely sure if their joining now would be worth it for either of them. He rarely felt unsure when it came to taking a sex partner, especially someone he had wanted for a while now. But Hiccup was usually an intellectual being and what Viggo was dealing with now was something else entirely, one not thinking correctly and operating by his baser needs.

Hiccup gave a whine, sounding more like an annoyed child than the man Viggo had come to admire. It was almost enough to turn Viggo off. “Please, pleasure just fuck me. I need you. I want you…”

Would Hiccup say that if he were in his right mind set? No, most certainly not, but then if Hiccup were in his right mind set, he would never have come to Viggo on his own, nor would they be gifted such an opportunity. Removing his fingers from Hiccup’s warmth, he ran them over Hiccup’s backside and pushed this tunic up a little further. Then, taking his aching length in one hand, he lined up with the young man’s opening and pushed in. That got a reaction out of Hiccup. The rider let out a surprised cry but didn’t tighten up, if anything, he gripped the edge of the table and pushed back, trying to take all of him at once.

“Oh, my gods, that’s huge!” Hiccup gasped, his eyes wide for a moment.

Toothless raised his head. If dragons could frown, the Night Fury was certainly frowning at them, but he did nothing to stop what was happening.

“Are you alright?” Viggo was only halfway in but he wasn’t sure if Hiccup could take all of him, at least until the rider insistently pushed back, obviously demanding more. Who was Viggo to deny the leader of the Dragon Riders what he wanted? He bucked forward, sheathing his entire length inside Hiccup’s passage until his balls slapped against the young man’s. “How’s that?”

“Oh fuck…that’s…that’s good.” It came out as a whimper as Hiccup turned his head to one side and rested it against the cool wood of the table. “That feels really good. So big. I think you’re in my stomach.”

Viggo chuckled at that. “I assure you, I’m not. Now hold tight, darling, I’m going to start moving. I’ll start slow.”

Hiccup only hummed in agreement. He gasped and moaned softly with each thrust, his hips moving the meet Viggo’s. The table rocked and banged as Hiccup fought to meet him. It wasn’t what Viggo expected. He thought Hiccup would be loud, whining and yelling, be it in pleasure or pain. This…this was a little disappointing, although probably for the best. The last thing he needed was the men eyeing Hiccup as if he were some plaything that they could try having their way with. Viggo would kill any one of them who dared touch Hiccup in such a way. Hiccup belonged to him. 

He pulled out, rolled Hiccup onto his back, then dove back in. The change in position caused Hiccup to cry out in confusion, momentarily alerting Toothless to his discomfort and for one fearful moment, Viggo thought the dragon might attack him. Instead, the Night Fury gave him a cold look, sniffed the air, and then gave an annoyed huff before settling back down.

“He’s protective,” Viggo noted. 

“He knows I want it,” Hiccup explained. He reached for Viggo, but the man pushed him down flat on the table. The rider gave a sad whimper. “Please…please fuck, Viggo. I’m so hot and tired…I need you.”

“I know, darling. The midnight sun affects us all differently, doesn’t it? Don’t fret. I’m going to fuck you good and hard now. You’re going to feel it here for days to come.” He slapped Hiccup’s left butt cheek causing the rider to yelp. He did the same to the right with the same result. “It’ll be like endless hours of hard riding. Now be a good boy and bite down on this. I don’t think you want my men knowing what we’re doing and hold these.” Viggo undid Hiccup’s belt then placed it in the youth’s mouth before hefting his legs up and over Hiccup’s chest.

Miraculously, Hiccup did as Viggo instructed. He held his legs, showing off his rear end. The sight of their joining brought pleasure Viggo, but no more so that being able to witness to display of emotions that played of Hiccup’s face as his ass was plundered. Viggo had complete control in this position. Hiccup couldn’t push back or cling to the table. There was no sound except the slapping of flesh, Viggo’s grunts, and Hiccup’s muffled cries as he wiggled and thrashed about, clearly enjoying himself. And Viggo was as well. Hiccup’s channel was divine and in this position the muscles were a little more tense. Viggo loved it. He picked up his pace until he was pounding into the younger man, his hips colliding against Hiccup’s rear, driving his length impossibly deep. He grasped at Hiccup’s thighs as the rider let them go in an attempt to reach for him and pushed them back down, pinning Hiccup in the process. He was close. The friction was amazing. Hiccup’s body was beginning to tense with the first signs of orgasm.

Hiccup arched beneath him and fought to force his legs down, but he was no match for Viggo. The chieftain began ramming into him harder, faster, pounding into him with bruising force until the heat pooled into his groin and burst into the tight passage of the young man beneath him. Ropes of hot, creamy cum shot into Hiccup, filling his insides. Viggo kept thrusting, unwilling to stop until his loins were completely empty. It hurt but he pushed through it, wanting Hiccup cum and surprised that he hadn’t. Of course, Hiccup was still a virgin and likely never came of prostate simulation alone. He would have happily sucked the boy off if he were able to assure the boy would remain quiet. Instead, he grasped Hiccup’s weeping length and began jerking him off in time with his thrusts. A second orgasm hit him just as Hiccup reached his first. The boy screamed against the leather in his mouth as his seed was pumped onto his stomach, covering the leather of his breastplate. A few more thrusts and Viggo was done as well.

He pulled out of the rider feeling deeply content and was about to praise the youth when he noticed Hiccup had passed out, a silly, happy smile adorning his lips. Viggo shook his head and chuckled. Of course, Hiccup passed out after all that. And the chances of him remembering what had happened was unlikely. Nonetheless, Viggo was pleased with how things had turned out. He fixed Hiccup’s clothing and cleaned him up before moving him to the bed, then yelled to Ryker to take the ship to the dock. From there, Toothless would get Hiccup to his friends and ensure he got a proper rest. It meant letting his young rival go, a man he had tried to kill only a week ago and reschedule the attack of Dragon’s Edge for another day. Ryker would not be happy, but Ryker was not in charge. And Viggo had no fear. Hiccup would be back. 

After all, they had a war to continue and likely many more not-so-secret rendezvous to look forward to.


End file.
